Age of Hype
Timeline of 2b2t <--- Pre-Hype Period ---> Grand Retard Period The Age of Hype is a large period of time in 2b2t history. The era started when TheCampingRusher joined 2b2t and causes a massive increase in player rate. This is one of the most documented and historic periods in 2b2t. This period is centered around The Rusher War. The Rusher War The Rusher War is the largest war ever seen on 2b2t. It started when a popular Minecraft youtuber named TheCampingRusher started a lets play series about 2b2t. This caused hundreds of his fans to flood the server, causing the server to have a queue system implemented to keep the server's systems afloat. At one time the queue exceeded 1,800 players. Team Veteran was formed to counteract the Rusher invasion, as they started what is known as The Rusher Massacre. The Rusher War ended on October 9th, 2016, when Rusher did not post a video for over a month. Rusher did return but his return did not re-trigger the war and he later left on October 22nd, 2016. Rise of the Queue Following the start of TheCampingRusher's entry on 2b2t, the server exploded, from having lower than 50 players to having a queue in excess of 1000 players. The old queue was set up in a way where you had to reconnect to update your position in the queue, thus encouraging the use of hacked clients and Auto Reconnect. This was further worsened during the war, to the point where the queue would reach above 2000 players. Players had to wait up to 14 hours just to play in 2b2t, and this was hated by everyone. The Veterans wanted to enter faster so they can level spawn, and Rusher wants to enter faster so he could make 2b2t episodes on schedule. Eventually Rusher made a proposal to Hause, however Hause refused. Hause however, agreed for a compromise; to make the Priority Queue and the Veteran Queue (for players that joined before June 1st, 2016), in which the former is owned by Rusher himself. The Queue system worked in the way that at the bottom would be "The Standard Queue",Newfags who didn't use their mom's credit card. The Veteran Queue Was for players who as previously mentioned, basically got put ahead of everyone besides priority (later changed to that they would get placed around 40-50 position in the queue. Drama The Rusher War caused great drama across the server. This was mainly because of GoDz and Napkin's drama and the Torogadude Incident. The Torogadude Incident revealed that Hause and Rusher had the previously mentioned deal, and Rusher was able to own the new priority queue. Players were angered when it was revealed that Rusher gave priority queue to his friends. Veterans declared that Hause sold the server out. This was further worsened when Torogadude got stripped of his Priority Queue access by Rusher. Post-War After the war, most players began to lose interest in the server, and others remained to repair damaged monuments ((such as the Valley of Wheat)Good Luck). However, large events also occurred shortly after the end of the Rusher War. 11/11 Dupe and the Fifth Incursion On the 11th of November there was a new massive dupe in 2b2t. It was much more productive than the Nether Portal dupe, and so players began to spam the dupe until the server would reach critical lag spikes. This also caused a massive increase in item stock. Everyone received so many items that they were extremely powerful with the amounts of god sets and god apples they had procured. Some state that even Rushers were able to get hold of the dupe. The dupe was so popular that a hacked client spread around the 2b2t Subreddit. The hacked client made doing the dupe much easier, however this is/was backdoored and most players lost everything because of it. Players had so much armor that Fit was predicting an incursion when he talked about it in his video, and he was partially correct. Although combat was minimal, the Fifth Incursion mainly centered on leveling spawn and keeping spawnfags out. The French Scare On the 25th of November, a French YouTuber with 600,000 subscribers named AgentGB joined the server. This caused lots of commotion around the community, and everyone thought that a new Rusher had joined the server. However, all AgentGB did in his 2b2t video was walk around spawn for 8 minutes until the server closed for the 1.11 update. He later stated that 2b2t won't become a series of his. Category:History Category:Eras Category:Periods Category:Satoan periods